


It's only a game!

by crazywritersparadise



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, falsettos
Genre: Angst, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywritersparadise/pseuds/crazywritersparadise
Summary: sorry if this is horrible. Its my first work.Marvin is relived when he finds out that his roommate is his best friend Charlotte but when they start there weekly game night Charlotte's girlfriend brings her new roommate, Whizzer brown, and everything doesn’t go quite as Marvin would have liked it to.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 -

Marvin was content for once. He had spent the whole summer worrying about who he was going to end up with as a roommate. his mind drifting from overly exited people to killers and after all of his worrying it had just turned out to be Charlotte. Marvin chuckled at how foolish he had been to let such thoughts keep him up at night.

Charlotte looked over at him in surprise “what’s so funny?” She said looking worried that Marvin might have actually lost it this time.

“ nothing” he mumbled turning around so he was facing the pale wall

“Are we still on for game night?” Charlotte asked obviously not wanting to give up the chance of a normal conversation so easily. “Yup” Marvin replied obviously not giving Charlotte the attention she wanted as he heard her huff and let out a loud sigh.

Game night is something they have done every Sunday since he became friends with Charlotte it started off just them and somewhere down the line Cordelia, Charlottes girlfriend, joined them. It was a tradition and Marvin loved it.

He never had to worry it was always the same they would end up playing stupid party games like kiss marry kill or never have I ever and it would always end up with Cordelia moaning because Charlotte won. Again.

Marvin was quickly pulled back out of his thoughts by a loud cough

“were you even listening to me?” Charlotte said obviously annoyed.

“Sorry char” he muttered. Charlotte muttered something along the lines of

“I don’t know why I bother” and moved out of the room.

Marvin was left alone with his thoughts for the rest of the evening and they honestly weren’t very interesting.

By the time game night had come round Marvin was glad for the distraction but when he walked out into the living room there was three people. Charlotte with her signature ‘mum face’ , Cordelia with her blond hair hanging loose around her shoulders and then there was another guy.

This guy, as much as Marvin hated to admit it, was cute...not that Marvin thought that... He was straight (sureee thing honey ;)) but he was sure other people found this guy attractive.

He had brown floppy hair that seemed to be gelled back that matched his chocolate eyes and cute smile...nope not cute...definitely not cute and and outfit was pretty fancy for game night.

“Who’s this?” Marvin asked annoyed that this person was intruding on HIS game night. The three of them looked up at him. The man walked over to him

“whizzer brown” The man said holding out his hand. Marvin just starred at him. Whizzer slowly put his hand down looking at him expectingly “and you are?”

“Marvin” Cordelia spoke from the other side of the room. Whizzer raised an eyebrow obviously finding his name amusing.

“Why is He here?” Marvin said pointing at whizzer. Whizzer raised his other eyebrow so they were now both raised.

“This is what I was telling you about earlier... this is whizzer Cordelia’s roommate. And he is going to join us for game night” he said as if talking to a child who was having trouble listening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -  
Marvin watched as the other man went and sat back down next to Cordelia. Marvin groaned loudly making sure the group knew he didn’t want whizzer here. Cordelia rolled her eyes before speaking “monopoly tonight?”

Before he knew it they were all sat around the table playing monopoly.

Maven didn’t have to be a genus to see that whizzer enjoyed picking fights with him. The way his eyes lit up when he found something that he knew would upset Marvin gave it all away.

An hour later they were still sat around the table the only thing noticeable that had changed was that Cordelia had Moved herself so she was practically sittling on Charlottes lap.

“I still have a right to the money” whizzer whined looking at the monopoly board. Marvin sighed

“no you don’t”

“Yes I do” whizzer said pouting as Marvin put his face in his hands

“whizzer you passed ‘go’ ages ago you can’t just claim the money now you need it” whizzer opened his mouth probably to say something back but Charlotte interrupted them and they went on playing.

The game ended a couple of hours later. The only thing that hadn’t changed was that Charlotte still managed to win. Which put Marvin at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was such a short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want me to continue this or if you have any ideas.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
